The NIMH-NINDS Clinical Proteomics Facility was established on June 1, 2013, as part of the NINDS Translational Neuroscience Center. Our mission is to provide clinical investigators with access to state-of-the-art mass spectrometry instrumentation and evolving proteomics technologies. We are particularly interested in proteomics of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) as a source of potential biomarkers of neurological diseases. We have begun active collaborations with Dr. Avindra Nath and his colleagues in the Section of Infections of the Nervous System, NINDS, and Drs. Jussi Vertanen and Steven Jacobson from the Viral Immunology Section, NINDS.